Snow Prince and the Art of Ice
by Nostacholy
Summary: Accepting Death's generous but dubious offer, Harry Potter is reincarnated again, and in this new life he's Sirius Black's son and a quarter Veela to boot. Watch our favorite hero's tale unfold as he grows up, masters Elemental Magic and learns the art of a leisure life. Oh, and he's bestie with Nessie-the Lochness monster. Lots of family fluff ahead!


**Plot bunny in my head that I need to get out.**

 **Yes the ever popular theme of Harry going back time, but I decided to have him reborn again, and this time, as Sirius Black's biological son. I always love stories that have Sirius as Harry's father :)**

 **Warning: reincarnation, possibly OOC, other character as Boy-who-lived, Harry is strong and sneaky**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for it belongs to J K Rowling .**

 **Enjoy the story. R &R, plz!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **A new adventure**

Harry Potter, famous Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of Dark Lord Voldermort, accomplished Magical Researcher, was now lying on his death bed, surrounded by his mourning children, grandchildren and friends. There were also his admirers and reporters outside his manor, but they were not allowed entry to avoid chaos and complication. A serene smile graced his face as he let his eyes take in the sight of his descendants for one last time before he left this mortal plane for good to join his ancestor and wife.

He had lived a fulfilled life, was his last thought before he closed his eyes and, with one final breath, embarked on an eternal adventure-the adventure of Death. The last thing that registered in his mind was people bursting into tears as they realized their loved one had finally left them.

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself lying flat on his back in the middle of the familiar King's Cross Station. He was dead again and this time dead for good.

A wave of nostalgia hitting him, he took in the familiar white place covered in ghostly mist, Harry scrambled to his feet and cautiously advanced forward. After walking a while, he realized that his appearance was not that of an old man, but that he had somehow regressed to his younger self, which he guessed was about 20 years old.

Too busy caught up in amazement about his appearance, Harry didn't see the mist slowly subsiding or someone approaching him. Therefore, when he felt another presence in front of him, he hastily looked up and unconsciously moved his hand to his wand in an act of self-defence, only to find his wand was not with him and the person in front of him was someone too familiar to him.

Harry found himself faced with Dumbledore, his old Headmaster and mentor in his usual glory of twinkling amused eyes.

"Hello there, Harry. Long time no see", Dumbledore greeted, his eyes kind and amused as ever.

He didn't know how long he had stood there staring at the old man, but he was sure it was long enough to be considered rude. Even though he had lived more than a century and was considered among the wisest men of the Magical World, Harry was still unable to find what he should say to the ex-Headmaster, who had played an important role and also manipulated every aspect in his life for "The Greater Good". There was no doubt that Harry respected the old man, but from times to times, he couldn't help but resent him for having made many poor choices, including giving him to the Dursley.

As if sensing the boy's troubled mind, Dumbledore just smiled kindly and said.

"If you don't mind, how about us going somewhere, preferably less foggy and bright, to have a talk? I have something to tell you, my boy."

Much as he was tempted to say "No", Harry still nodded his affirmative and followed the older man out of the fog. The trip was filled with silence with Dumbledore leading the way and Harry just staring at his Headmaster, the surrounding gradually brightening up and transforming into a magnificent immaculate white hall.

Leading the young boy to a white bench, the old wizard gestured him to sit down, which Harry silently complied. Both of them remained in awkward silence before the younger one decided to break it.

"May I ask the reason why you wanted to have a talk with me?", Harry asked, slightly cringing at how rude he might sound.

However, the old Headmaster didn't seem to mind that and stared straight into the boy's green eyes, "Tell me, Harry, do you have any regret when you pass away?"

Dumbledore's question caught Harry by surprise, but he didn't show it. Years of living in the harsh Wizarding World and learning the Pure-blood's etiquette had honed his conversation and negotiation skills, which included keeping his emotions in check. The first thing that crossed his mind on hearing that question was that he was probably going through some interrogation before his soul could move on. However, why did it have to be Dumbledore that did the interrogation?

"No, I'm pretty sure that I have none, though I do wish to live longer, you know, to make more researches. But then I reckon that if I did so, the Magical world would soon run out of topics to research on", Harry answered jokingly, reminiscing the comment of one reporter during the interview of his sixth finding, "Other than that, I have lived a rather fulfilled life until death."

To everyone's eternal shock, Harry didn't pursue the career of an Auror but instead chose to become a quiet Researcher at Magic, albeit a very famous accomplished one. Harry's memories fondly took him back to his first exploration in Egypt along with Bill and Fleur-to be honest, Ancient Egypt's magic in the Giza pyramid still gave him a chill down his spine whenever he thought about it. Many explorations later made him realize how vast the Magical World was and brought him many useful experience and findings. During his 5 years travelling around the world with his wife Ginny, he got a chance to study things he had missed during the Hogwarts, experience different kinds of culture and magic and broaden his view on the world outside of Britain.

"However, that was after Voldemort's defeat", Harry's voice turned harsh, all hints of smile gone from his face, "Before that, I believe I do have countless regrets about my life."

Then, he directed his dark look at Dumbledore, the man whom Harry firmly believed was responsible for many of his miseries and regrets during his first 18 years. Nevertheless, the old wizard didn't flinch from the hardened gaze, guilt evident in his solemn expression, and he nodded, encouraging the boy to continue.

"The first and foremost of my regrets was what I had to spend all of my childhood with the Dursley, with no care or love, no knowledge of my own heritage and even my own self. I lost count of how many times I waited in that filthy dark cupboard waiting for someone to come and claim to be my family and take me far away from that place. How many times I stared enviously at other children, and even Dudley, who had parents to feed, clothe and love them!"

Eventually, Harry caved in to his desire and let all of restrained emotion free.

"During the second Wizarding war, many had lost their lives, and…and I could have prevented it. If I had been faster, Cedric wouldn't have lost his life. If it hadn't been for my own foolishness and rashness, then Sirius…he would have still lived and the Black House would have still carried on", Harry's mind replayed the scene when the Killing Curse took away their lives in front of Harry's very own eyes as he watched helplessly from the sideline, grieve overwhelming his emotions, "Not to mention the final battle. Fred, Remus, Tonks… they didn't deserve to die. There were times I thought that my parents would have been better off without me."

"But above all, one of my greatest regrets of that time, and also my life…", Harry paused to look straight into Dumbledore's eyes, anger crossing his face, "…was to have followed you blindly."

"You should have known that the Dursley would never accept my existence, but you still insisted that I return to them even though I was treated no more than a slave in that house. Although your reason did justify your insistence, you still made no action towards the abuse. You didn't bother to check up on me during my childhood, leaving me growing with those horrible Muggle relatives."

Harry stopped briefly to take a look at Dumbledore, who made no attempt to interrupt him but still encouraged him to talk.

"At that time, I believed you. Whatever you said, I listened to it. To me, you were not only a respectable Headmaster but also a grandfather figure. I trusted you. But that was where I was wrong", Harry narrowed his eyes darkly and continued, "Years after the battle, slowly but surely I realized a few things, or rather truths, behind your action."

"I had been nothing more than a pawn in your grand chess game with Voldemort. You deprived me of my childhood in order to easily manipulate me to your purposes. I realized that if I had been shown no love and care, then I would have been more dependent on you, or should I say, the person who showed an ounce of kindness. From that point on, you moulded me into exactly what you wanted me to be so that in the end I would willingly sacrifice my life to destroy the Hocrux. Well, the end was, what should I say, was completely like what you had planned."

"Even if you did play a part in guiding me to defeat Voldemort, I couldn't find my heart to forgive you for manipulating me all those years. Can you imagine my feeling when I realized all those things, how betrayed I felt when the person I once respected and cared about had controlled me like a puppet just for the Greater Good?"

Sorrow and shame crossed Dumbledore's face as he looked at the anger on the younger one's expression.

"I believe an apology from me was overdue for you, but then I think it would not be enough to quench your anger at me. But please, Harry, allow me to say a few words for myself."

Much as he wanted to refuse listening to the old Wizard, Harry opted to stay calm and nodded his approval for Dumbledore to talk. After all, he was already dead and there was not much that the dead could do.

"What I have done to you was wrong", Harry couldn't help but widen his eyes at that statement- Dumbledore admitting that he was wrong sounded like the end to the Magical World was coming near, "... but you are like a grandson to me, Harry. At that time, I thought what I was doing was the best for you."

"After I arrived here, I have spent many years in this place thinking about what I did, and to be honest, I have come to accept that I have made many foolish decisions regarding you and Voldemort. I used to think when I got older, I would be wiser, but in the end, I ended up with many foolish notions."

Dumbledore turned his eyes and faced Harry, sincerity written in every of his facial expression.

"I did want you to have a happy childhood, free from worry, danger and the inevitable fame coming with your defeat of Voldemort. That's why I sent you to the Dursley because I think that no matter how much disdain your Aunt might hold against your mother, she wouldn't have a heart to abandon you. And she didn't. She accepted you into the household, but what I failed to predict was that she wouldn't treat you like her child or show the love you deserve."

Harry scowled at the memory of his abusive childhood days and urge to jinx this old man with a curse came back with a vengeance.

"When I knew of the treatment the Dursley gave you, I was mad, really mad, Harry, but then at that time, I didn't know what else I could do for you. The blood ward was the strongest protection that I could think of at that time" – Harry mentally snorted at that- "therefore, I had no choice but to insist you return to your relatives despite their horrible treatment."

"About the war, I… I had no excuse, Harry. I did have the best intention in my heart, but I was too caught up with seeing the whole big picture and forgot that I was dealing with people, specifically human's emotion. It was regrettable that many had lost their lives during that war and you had been forced to abandon your education during the seventh year and even your life for everyone's sake. Words cannot describe my joy to see you come back to life and continue to live a fulfilled life like you just described."

Harry stayed silent, drinking in the words Dumbledore while the old wizard took off his half-moon glasses and pinched his nose bridge. At that particular moment, the young wizard saw how genuinely saddened and exhausted the other looked.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness, Harry but I do ask for your understanding. Many of my actions had caused you great pain and suffering, and only after I had left the mortal world did I realize that I could have done better than that. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, searching for any hints of acting but found none. Genuine guilt and regret etched in his features and Harry could feel some of his angers towards the older wizard had dissipated and his heart became lighter.

"I came here today not only to talk about my past actions but also…"- Harry was caught off guard a bit-"… to give you compensation."

This quickly put Harry on edge as he eyed the ex-Headmaster warily. Dumbledore with "compensation" no doubt set the alarm off in his head, and Harry was willing to bet his soul on something crazy would be spoken next.

"Don't worry, my boy. This time I swear I'm not up to anything bad for you", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement and Harry rolled his eyes at that, "What I'm about to give you was something you have always wanted, even now."

The old wizard smiled kindly at his grandson-figure before continuing.

"What do you think about being reborn in another world, Harry?"

Harry's face couldn't hide his surprise as he slowly registered what other just said.

"Wizards' souls have two choices once having passed away: either remain at the living world as a wandering ghost, or move on to Heaven or Hell, depending on their past lives. However, for you, Harry, I'm willing to make you an exception to that."

Then, Dumbledore looked at Harry to see if the boy was willing to hear what he was going to say next. To his satisfaction, the boy seemed interested in the offer and nodded encouragingly.

"A few years after my death, once I realized my past mistake, I was given a chance to have a negotiation with Death, in which I proposed that you be given an opportunity to restart your life in a world where you were no longer the Boy-Who-Lived and had both loving parents. By that way, at least, I can give you a childhood and a life that you have always wanted, and I can compensate for my past mistakes."

"To my surprise, Death agreed". At this point, the ex-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't manage to hide his shock. "… but on a few conditions."

Harry frowned darkly, a part of him feeling alert at that.

"First, well, I would be in charge of his paperwork for at least a hundred years before I can move on. You wouldn't believe how lazy Death could be, my boy. And he was a real slave-driver."

On hearing that, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. The image of the once respectable Dumbledore running around catering to Death's whim was pretty hilarious.

"Second, he would be choosing the world where you'll be, which meant he would be choosing the parents whose son you would re-incarnated as. However, he assured that in the new world, you are not the Boy-Who-Lived and you will have both parents alive."

Harry swallowed, feeling a mix of wanting to accept the offer and doubt over the creditability of Death. "You said that I wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived, then does it mean someone else…"

"That's right, someone else will be the Boy-Who-Lived", Dumbledore interjected smoothly, "Death doesn't say much after that, despite how much I insisted, though he guaranteed you would definitely live in a much happier world than you used to, and a much happier life. Oh, and you also would be reborn in the same year as your past life."

However, there was something that doesn't sit right with Harry.

"Why did Death agree so easily? Could it be there is more behind this?", suspicion crept up Harry's mind; after all, Dumbledore was never known as man of complete truth and honesty.

On being asked, the old wizard chuckled lightly before answering, "I believe Death has laid his eyes on you, my boy". Harry was a mix between horrified and flattered. "In the history so far, you are the only one who became master of all the Deathly Hallows, albeit for a short moment but still long enough for Death to take an interest in you. Then you did one thing that even Dead was amazed: you refused the right to become Master of Death. In some way, he felt grateful that your decision allowed him to retain his freedom and ensured nobody would think of controlling Death. Therefore, once he heard of my proposition regarding you, he agreed to it at once. So, what is your decision, Harry? Do you accept the offer or decide to move on to Heaven?"

Harry began to weigh up and pros and cons of options, and surprisingly found himself leaning towards accepting the offer. Although a part of him was screaming at him not to give into the too-good-to-be-true proposition, Harry was still unable to prevent the feeling of loneliness and longing. In this new world, he could start over again, having parents that would shower him with unconditional love, living a life of a normal person without the cursed title of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry", Dumbledore spoke, bringing Harry out of his contemplation, "I offer you this new life completely out of my good intention and free will. I'm indisputably indebted to you; therefore, I want to make up for it. I tried my best to negotiate with Death to give you a gift with no strings attached, no condition you must meet- this is a life you can do with whatever you wish."

Harry lowered his head, once again immersed himself in his train of thought. If he agreed, he would be able to enjoy a loving childhood he had always wanted, though there was possibility that the parents wouldn't be James and Lily. And with someone else handling the matters as the Boy-Who-Lived, he would be able to live peacefully, do things that he wanted in his younger years because nobody would bloody manipulate him. On another hand, he could stay away or be part of the war, depending on his mood and generosity; if he had to, he could even subtly tip that Boy-Who-Lived off in the right direction.

"Well, I suppose I'll accept", Harry answered after a long pause. He'd wanted a chance to live a new life and this gift would allow him to do so. "But I warn you, Headmaster, if I ever find myself somehow being tricked into this new life by you, you'd better hide the next time I'm dead."

On receiving Harry's answer, Dumbledore's eyes shone brighter with twinkling of happiness. He reached out and laid his wrinkly hands on the young one's shoulder.

"I promise you Harry in this new life you will be much happier than the old one. What course of your life will be decided entirely by you". The old Headmaster gave a last squeeze of Harry's shoulder before letting go. Knowing the other gesturing, the ex-Boy-Who-Lived followed the old man to another area where there was a circle with strange mark inside. Upon closer inspection, Harry could see the mark resembled ocean wave swirling with the tip in the middle. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to step into the circle, which he hesitantly complied with a slight feeling of doubt.

Bright light suddenly filled the place and the mark under Harry flashed with beautiful sparkling blue before forming a wall around him. The young wizard raise a questioning eyebrow at the old one, skepticism in his expression. However, Dumbledore continued smiling with his signature annoying twinkling of amusement in his eyes.

"Well then, I supposed this is goodbye for now. Take care of yourself, Harry". The old man waved his hand and Harry was about to grunt a non-committal "Good bye" before he was interrupted.

"Oh by the way, Harry, one more advice from Death, if you ever run into trouble, just find the Elder Dragon. He'll definitely help you."

Harry turned quickly, ready to ask the older man about the Elder Dragon, only to find bright light engulfing his vision and himself falling into a watery abyss. He mumbled a curse at Dumbledore, vowing to give the old wizard an earful of lecture about giving information at the very end the next time he saw him again.

-o0o-

 **21/12/1980, Scottish Highland, Snowdrop Cottage**

Sirius Black was currently pacing around the house nervously, occasionally taking glances of the door separating him from the room where his wife was currently in. His friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin, were sitting on the couch, trying to stay calm to no avail. Their friend's nervousness had gotten to them.

James understood his friend's state perfectly because he was in the same position just a few months ago when his wife gave birth to his first-born child; therefore, from times to times, he dropped words of comfort and assurance to Sirius like his friend used to. Remus also tried to distract his friend from worrying by discussing how Sirius's son would look like. This apparently succeeded as it somehow led Sirius away from his current train of thought.

At moment like this, Sirius felt tremendously grateful for having such loyal and devoted friends. Sirius Black had always been considered a black sheep in his family, whose ideology revolved around Pure-Blood supremacy. The strain between him and his family were further deteriorated when he was sorted into Griffindor at the age of eleven. However, it was at there that he met and befriended with people that would become his life-long true friends. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had always remained by his side through thick and thin, and together they made a name at Hogwarts as the Marauder.

Unable to cope with the conflict with his family, Sirius ran away at age sixteen. Just when he thought he would be alone with nobody to support him, the Potter family took him in, providing him a home to stay and even supporting him throughout his final year at Hogwarts. As a consequence, he was blasted off the family tree by his enraged mother, severing his connection with the Black, for which he, til this day, was grateful.

It was during his work as an Auror that he encountered the love of his life. In one of his mission, he saved a beautiful girl from Death Eater's torture and cheesy as it might sound, it was love at first sight for both of them. Sirius learned that her name was Sapphira Felix, daughter of the Felix family, and she was a half-Veela. Despite that, the young wizard wasn't affected by her allure but fell genuine love for her. After a year of courting, Sirius and Sapphira decided to tie the knot to everyone's eternal joy and heartfelt support. Their wedding was held at the same day as James and Lily's at Godric Hollow in the presence of their close ones.

Due to the looming threat from the Death Eaters, the young couple wanted to settle at somewhere faraway for safety and eventually chose Scottish Highland as their home. Together, they built up a cozy cottage under the shade of the evergreens near the Loch Ness and protected it under the Fidelius charm with James as their secret keeper.

A year after their marriage, they were preparing to welcome a new member to their household. Sapphira became pregnant with Sirius's first child and was due in December.

After news of Sapphira going into labor reached them, Sirius's friends, particularly the Potter and Remus, had wasted no time to come to Sirius's side. Peter was unable to come due to him being in mission of the Order. Lily, along with Sapphira's mother, went and help Sapphira deliver the baby.

Hardly had Sirius sat down to relax his feet when baby's crying could be heard from his wife's room. As if getting a beckoning call from god, waves of magic surged out of separating door and three men present inside the living room could feel it vibrating with their magic core. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped despite the warmth from fireplace and the wizards watched in amazement as a thin layer of frost slowly covered some parts of the room. Outside as if in response to the child's crying, it was staring to snow again.

"Merlin, don't tell me…", Remus murmured in astonishment.

"Accidental Magic, but my child has just been born", Sirius couldn't believe what he just felt despite the obvious evidence in front of his eyes.

As for James, he patted Sirius's back enthusiastically, "Woa, Padfoot, aren't you a proud daddy now? It seems your son will be a magic prodigy in the future."

It was then that Lily walked out, tired but beaming brightly at three Wizards. Sirius looked nervously at the woman for news regarding his wife and his new-born.

"Sirius, you can come in to see Sapphira and your child now."

At that, Sirius immediately got off on his foot and walked past the redheaded woman, eager to see his wife and his new-born son. On the king-size bed in their shared bedroom was his wife, exhausted but happy, cradling a blue bundle on her arms. His mother-in-law, upon seeing Sirius, let a smile grace her beautiful face.

"Congratulation, Sirius. It's a healthy boy. And quite a talented wizard for his age."

Sirius gave her a nod before sitting next to his wife as gently as possible so as not to disturb his son's sleep. He looked fondly at his wife, who returned the smile in return before handing him the bundle.

"Look dear, isn't he beautiful?"

As Sirius took in his son's small chubby face, a surge of unfamiliar feeling beginning to overwhelm him. It was something warm, filled pure happiness mixed with pride that he could not prevent a few tears escaping his gray eyes. On his arms were his son, HIS first-born son, HIS little baby. In his eyes now, no baby in could be as beautiful and adorable as his little one. Alabaster pale skin seemed to shine under the light, round face with pinchable rosy cheeks, but his most peculiar trait is his platinum blond strand on the right side of the black hair tuff. Just like an angel!

His little son wiggled a bit in his arms before nuzzling his face on his chest. Sirius chuckled and allowed his finger to trace from the little one's nose to his chubby cheeks.

It was later that his son opened his eyes for the first time, and Sirius couldn't help marveling at the bright crystal blue of his son's eyes. It was as if he was staring into an endless blue abyss, a perfectly calm ocean in beautiful days which graced the world with its cool blue envelope.

"I can say with certainty that he'll grow up to be like you, Sirius, though he inherited Sapphi's eyes", Sirius's mother commented affectionately while pouring a cup of lukewarm water for her daughter.

"I know", the wizard chuckled when he saw his son yawned softly and went back to his slumber. Sapphira leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder, one hand touching her son's nose while feeling her husband nuzzling affectionately against her.

"So what will you name him, Padfoot?", James asked, his arm snaking around his wife to bring her closer, his heart warming up at the sight of his best friend's family.

"Polaris Black". Sirius answered immediately when the question was asked, earning him a few surprised raised eyebrows. "A star that will always shine at the night sky and will always stand by his belief. A star that leads people in the correct path."

At hearing Sirius's explanation, everyone hummed approvingly. Sapphira smiled even more brightly when Sirius handed back her son.

"Well then, Polaris Sirius Black, welcome to our family."

And thus began the adventure of the reincarnated Harry James Potter as Polaris Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Continue?**


End file.
